Meygana Broomstix
Meygaña Broomstix is one of the main characters of Bratzillaz. She not only has the power to fly, but also to make dreams come true. Her Bratz counterpart is Megan, who is said to be her cousin in the theme song. Personality Meygaña is sporty, athletic and active. She loves to fly around on her broomstick with her pet Pegasus. She is also very stubborn. She is a show off and enjoys having fun. She also likes attending late night parties against her parents' wishes and likes the color blue. Appearance Meygaña is a pale skinned girl with very pale pink cheeks, light red lipstick, and very little eyeshadow over her bright emerald green eyes. She wears a pair of orange-bronze goggles in her very frizzy gray hair, along with a black witch hat with a small bead and blue feather. She wears a blue tank top with a single buckle and bronze-orange puff sleeves, also with buckles on them, matching the one around her neck. She wears a black pleat skirt with bronze-orange belt and two bronze bracelets, both different in shape. Her cape is long and blue, though otherwise plain. She carries a small broomstick resembling a small purse, which may grow bigger for her to fly on. Around her neck is a loose silver crest necklace piece. She also has on multiple buckled black boots and above the knee lilac-blue stockings. Midnight Beach For the Midnight Beach, Meygaña's puffed hair is worn in low pigtails with few braids at the start of the pigtail. Her eye makeup is about the same while her eyes seem to be a deeper shade of blue. Her lips are a light shade of burgundy. For Midnight Beach, Meygaña wears a golden tankini with a sheer blue wrap with gold and red stars and gold stitching along it. Her heeled sandals are blue and yellow. On her right wrist is a silver bracelet, blue witch hat with thin white lines all over it, and gold hoop earrings. Magic Night Out Magic Night Out Meygaña has her long hair and bangs pulled fully back and worn lowly with a yellow witch hat with thick black band worn to the side. She wears her normal burgundy lipstick and eye makeup. Her earrings are long gold pieces. For her outfit, Meygaña wears a sapphire blue long sleeved top with a corset-type design on the front and black material at the shoulders. Her skirt is a lighter shade of blue with yellow lining on both layers. Her shoes are sapphire blue heels with straps around the ankle. Meygaña's light up lipstick is blue. Normal Form Seen in the first webisode, Meygaña had light-fair colored skin and bright blue eyes and eyeshadow. Her lipstick was red colored, and she had pale red cheeks. She wears golden earrings and long curly brunette hair. Meygaña's attire consist of a blue patterned tank top with thin brown puff sleeves and a ruffled black skirt with gold belt. She has metal pieces of jewelry on both wrist and also a buckle choker. Her leggings are gray-lilac in color and way above her knees. Pet Meygaña owns a pale white-blue Pegasus named Wingzy. Wingzy has a red mane and tail and wears a pair of goggles over its big dark colored eyes. Its wings are very small. It could certainly never fly, even though it wants to. Merchandise Meygaña Doll Differences between the doll and art: *Like other dolls, she has earrings that the art lacks. *Her shield charm is gold, while the art has silver. *She lacks the jewelry that the art has. *Her hat is plain. *Her hair is shown to be red-orange and much longer, though less curly. *Her skirt looks to be jean material, and is not pleated/ruffled, or black. *She lacks the stockings that the art has. Quotes "I’m into high flyin’ supernatural style! Want your wildest dreams to take flight? I can help you spread your wings and fly!” "Hey back off thrift store!" "Work it Wingzy, work it!" Trivia *Her spell goes as followed: Let me soar! On stars of night! Bratzacadabra! May my dreams take flight! *It's been reported that the dolls hair is very messy and hard to manage. *Like the other dolls, Meygaña's earlier dolls had "beta" elements that differs from the current doll design. These being: Somewhat different styled hair, goggles worn over her eyes, a feather witch hat, a much longer cape, leggings, her broom purse has a few differences, Arm jewelry, her witchmark being on a different arm, a more "busy" belt, different boots. *In the music video she seems to be the lead vocal as she was shown singing a lot more than the others, even though the main character seems to be Yasmina. *Some beleive her to be a copycat of Monster High's Rebecca Steam Gallery Webisodes 2012-09-30 17177.png 2012-09-30 1721.png 2012-09-30 1720.png 2012-09-30 1719.png 2012-09-30 1718y.png 2012-09-30 1718.png 2012-09-30 1717.png 2012-09-30 1716.png 2012-09-30 1715.png 2012-09-30 1714.png Meygana-Creepy-Pastry2.png Yasmina-Meygana-Sashabella-dancing.png In-the-Big-Screen-Meygana-casting-spell.png The Rrr-runway-Meygana-and-Wingzy.png The Rrr-runway-Meygana.png Yasmina-Meygana-lucky-for-him.png Meygana-Next!.png Meygana-in-Double-Trouble.png New meygana.png Merchandise Meygana Magic Night Out 1.jpg Meygana Magic Night Out Closeup.png Meygana Fa.jpg Zmeygana.png Music Video 2012-09-28 14530.png 2012-09-28 145476.png 2012-09-28 1452.png 2012-09-28 1451.png Miscellaneous Meygan and Meygana.png|Meygaña and Megan Doll gallery Bratzillaz Doll Meygana Broomstix - Lo res.jpg|Basic 519263-meygana_300.jpg|Magic night out images (31).jpg|Midnight beach 14592145_201306130701.jpg|Back to magic Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females